Amulet Souless
by tadamufanforever
Summary: amu is kidnapped and turns over to easter, will tadase and the rest of the gaurdians save her?
1. Chapter 1

one cold, tiring day after school, all the gaurdians met up in the royal garden...all except amu, "where's hinamori-san?" tadase asked, looking at the empty seat infront of him "not sure...why?" rima asked with a chessier cat smirk on her face "i-i'm just concerned, that's all!" tadase lied, blushing a bright red "it is a little strange for her not to show up...did anybody see her this morning?" nagihiko asked "i walked her to school, and then we met rima, she's been with us since nikiadou-sensei's class" tadase spoke, rima nodded "i've seen her at lunch!" yaya piped up "b-but i haven't seen her after that" she whispered "should we go look for her?" nagihiko questioned, tadase stood "we should" he said, everbody followed tadase out the door. some where in a dark room, amu lie on the cold, hard ground of an iron cage, she opened her eyes and blinked '_w-where am i?_' she thought, not daring to speak "so...what do you want me to do to...hinamori amu" a young, french voice asked, her baby blue eyes glittered in the darkness "first, take your ruby necklace and the humpty lock, combining there power, and force her into a dark chara-nari" a taller, male voice said, the room was filled with there evil laughter, amu gasped and closed her eyes, faking to be asleep, but she soon fell back asleep. "amu-chi!" yaya screamed "amu-! huh?" she whsipered, she bent down and found amu's hair clip "guys! yaya found amu-chi's hair clip!" yaya shouted, everybody ran over to her "that's amu's hair clip alright" rima said "what's happened to amu-chan?" nagihiko asked "i'm guessing...that she's...been kidnapped" tadase sighed sadly "guys! over here!" kusu kusu cried, she held up a magenta necklace "it's lulu's necklace, to do forced chara-nari's!" yaya shouted "she's been kidnapped by easter" nagihiko said, tadase smiled and looked at everybody "my own heart, unlock!" he shouted, everybody, except for nagihiko, followed suit "chara-nari: platinum royal!" tadase shouted "chara-nari: clown drop!" rima shouted "chara-nari: dear baby!" yaya shouted "lets go rescue hinamori-san" tadase said, every body race off to find amu.


	2. Chapter 2

back at easter's head quarters, two guards lifted amu out of the cage and latched her arms and legs to a long sliver platform, amu's eyes snapped open and seen ikuto standing there "i-ikuto! help!" she shouted, ikuto smirked and chuckled coldly as he pulled a lever, forcing the necklace's power into the humpty lock, causing amu to scream a bloody scream; after the conjoinment of the jewlery, amu stood and spoke quietly: "my own heart, unlock" a dark red light filled the room, after the light faded away, amu stood in a black corset lined with white lines and dark red ruffles and black ruffled sleeves that fell off her shoulders, a black skirt with red ribbon linking off the front-middle were a black 'X' was placed, red frills lined the bottom, a black ribbon stretching across her thighs with black fishnet tights that went from her ankles to her knees, black heels with red frills lining the strap, and red gloves, with matching firlls at the bottom, that connected to her middle finger "chara-nari: amulet souless!" amu shouted, her skin was pale and her eyes were a mixture of red and gold. the chara-nari'd gardians bursted through the brick wall and gasped at the sight of amu "now...amu" the lulu spoke queitly "destory them!" amu laughed a cold hard laugh and flew up into the midnight sky "amu-chi!...please don't do this!" yaya shouted "oh...but i will" amu whispered coldly "black staff!" she shouted, a black rod appeared in her hand with a round bar mounting it top, dark purple wings and a red rose deccorated the rod "lost souls!" amu screamed, black spirts screached as the flew out of the rod's center "ah! ghost!" yaya screached, hiding behind rima, tadase put up a golden shield and the spirts vanished "amu-chan, please listen to me! i love you, there's no other girl that i would want, i want you! i want you to come back, i love you to much to lose the one i love the most, i already lost betty two years ago, i can't lose you!...i won't!.....my life isn't whole without you!" amu gasped, there, infront of her, stood tadase in his chara-nari, begging her to come back; tears streamed down tadase's face as she looked into his raspberry eyes, a mixtuer of plead and love filled the boy's teary eyes "please, amu-chan" he whispered ''y...you do love me" amu whispered, tadase smiled and amu smiled back, the locks black crystals turned back to pure white, and the glitter returned to her eyes "amu-chan" tadase whispered, her clothes returned to normal as she closed her eyes, falling "amu-chan!" tadase shouted


	3. Chapter 3

"amu-chan!" tadase shouted, he quickly ran over too her '_oh god, i hope she's okay'_ tadase thought, amu dropped into tadase's arms, everyone sighed of relief "i'll take her to my house" tadase said, kesiki dropped the character transformation as everyone nodded. tadase walked to his house, while kesiki hovered above his shoulder; after they arrived at his house, tadase gently laid her on the bed and smiled "get some rest, amu-chan" tadase whispered, her hands sat upon her chest, rising to her gentle breathing '_she looks like an angel'_ tadase thought, he softly brushed away a stand of hair away from her face, amu's eyes fluttered upon as she winced, getting used to the light "amu-chan" tadase said, smiling, amu sat up and smiled back "hello..." she whispered "how are you feeling?" tadase asked her "a-a little...tired, but, i'm okay" she said, tadase nodded "do you remember what happened?" he questioned "y-yeah..when i was walking twords the royal garden, two, or three, men grabbed me, i tried to scream, but they covered my mouth, th-they beat me until i was unconscience" amu sobbed "th-then, i woke up in a cage, i heard lulu and an older man talking, but i forgot what they said, and i fell back asleep. the next thing i knew, i was on a cold, silver platform...a-and then.....i was forced into a dark chara-nari" amu said, tadase gasped "amu-chan, did you recieve any bruises from the beating?" he asked, concerend "y-ye....yes" amu whispered "would you mind showing me?" he asked her, amu shook her head and slid off her black jacket, unbuttoned her blouse and turned around, feeling him lift up her under shirt and study her bruises caused her to blush "t-ta-tadase-kun...." she whispered "my god, amu-chan" tadase said softly, the tears flowed down her cheeks; tadase sighed and undid the buckle on amu's shoes and her leggings "your bruises arn't that bad, amu-chan" he whispered to her, amu nodded as tadase heard her small gasps and looked at her "amu-chan, why are you crying?" tadase asked her "i-i...i d-don't...k-know" amu whispered, tadase gently hugged her "it's okay, amu-chan, everything will be alright" he said, tadase carresed her back softly "calm down" he whispered "o-o...okay" amu said, her breathing began to slow down and she sighed "there, everything all better?" tadase asked softly, he gently ran his fingers through the silk-like feeling of her hair "yes, thank you..." amu whispered, tadase smiled and tilted her head, kissing her temple softly caused amu to blush a light pink hue '_t-tadase-kun_' amu thought "your welcome" tadase said, amu smiled softly "d-do...do you..r-really love me?" she asked "yes, i love you with all of my heart and soul, i love you more then anything else in the world" tadase said, amu gasped as the tears trickled down her cheeks "t-t-ta-tadase-kun!" amu cried, she threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly "a-amu-chan...." tadase whispered softly, he smiled and hugged her back "i-i...i love you...t-too" amu said, tadase pulled away from her and sighed happily, he tilted his head and inched foreward to her face;


	4. Chapter 4

you may remember some parts of this from another tadamu story "first kiss" by -Kaede-Hasegawa-

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

tadase tilted his head and inched foreward to her face; amu blushed and closed her eyes, there lips began to press '_ba-dump....ba-dump'_ went amu's heart, it quickend as tadase opened his mouth, there lips locking together _'t-t-tadase-kun'_ amu thought ''t-tadase! the girl is to young!" kesiki exclaimed, tadase wasn't paying attention as he gently carressed amu's shoulder. amu laced her fingers through the golden locks of his hair, encouraging him to continue "why are you shou-?" ran began to ask, but when she saw what kesiki was yelling about, she froze "miki! suu! wake up!" she shouted at the two chara's, there eggs opened a bit "what's going on?" miki asked "th-that!" ran shouted, miki and suu focused on there owner and gasped "oh my gosh!" suu squeeled, all the chara's were blushing, tadase gently broke the kiss, softly and slowly "amu-chan" tadase whispered, amu blushed insanly "y-yeah?" she replied, tadase smiled "i love you" he said, amu blushed and smiled back "i-i...i love you...t-too" she whispered, amu felt as if her heart would pop out of her chest, but she kept it contained and smiled '_t-that was great'_ tadase thought, he wiped away the fringe that clinged to her eyelashes and whispered a soft message in her ear "you are so beautiful, amu-chan" amu smiled, she softly kissed his cheek "i'm sorry you got hurt, amu-chan" tadase said, he looked down in shame "it's alright" she whispered, amu tilted his head up "don't be sad, tadase-kun" amu said, tadase smiled and yawned "i'm so tired, rescuing you was tough" he said, amu giggled softly and rubbed her eyes, yawning as well, amu was so tired, she collapsed into tadase's arms "let's go to sleep" she murmered, tadase smiled and lied down with her in his arms; tadase reached over and turned off the lamp, falling asleep next to an exausted amu _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ugh! what a long story!, hope you like, please review!


End file.
